


Puzzle

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Coming Out, Dating, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, past wonho/soyeon, top bm, wonho is a little ball of fluff okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: people assume that in every gay couple, there’s always a top and a bottom. well, that’s not true.Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, boyfriends for three years and deeply in love, decide that they’re quite tired of searching the clubs every once in a while for a bottom that’s willing to sleep with both of them for a night. they come up with a solution: adding a third person to their relationship. to find the missing piece to their puzzle.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say? i've been craving for some bottom tokki :'D and it's totally fanarts' fault. blame them. not me! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story ^^
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

throwing the last box out of the room, wonho groaned as he let his body fall onto his new bed. with both arms stretched at either side of his body, he stared at the pastel gray ceiling that looked just as gloomy as his thoughts.

sure everyone who knew him would tell you he had it all but the truth was that no amount of materialistic advantages could help him sort the mess inside his head. the mess that had resulted in him accepting his best friend’s offer to move in with him for a while so he could take care of him dealing with his inner struggles. fact is, he couldn’t have possibly stayed in his own apartment after his break up with his girlfriend of two years.

but the break up of a relationship wasn’t what made him utterly sad, the loss of a life-lasting friendship was.

Soyeon, minhyuk and him had been inseparable since the first grade of high school. his family had just moved back to korea from singapore and they had been the first friends he had made at his new school and they were lucky enough to all live in the same neighborhood. they grew closer and closer to each other and bit by bit wonho found himself attracted to her, in a more than a friendly way. he was scared to ask her out because he didn’t wanna risk ruining things but then she went ahead and asked him out instead. he had never said yes faster in his life before.

and now she was gone. she left with a big fight and it was no-one’s fault but wonho’s. she had even cut all contacts with minhyuk and he couldn’t help but feel guilty that his own selfishness had resulted in their friendship to break.

without him noticing, tears had started rolling down his temples, disappearing into his hair and painting the pastel pink pillows with dark dots. he didn’t hear footsteps but when the bed shifted under the added weight and arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm and tight embrace, he figured minhyuk was back from his work.

“ shhh, it’s gonna be okay. she’ll come back when she’s not upset anymore. you know her. she can never leave because of something like that. “ his friend’s gentle voice whispered next to his ear.

wonho turned to the side, crawled closer and buried his head in minhyuk’s chest. his arms circling around the slim boy tightly as if hanging on for dear life. he didn’t say anything. the other wasn’t there when she looked at him with pure disgust in her eyes. when she accused him of things he had never done and said she must’ve known. that it was stupid of her to take his actions for affection when indeed he didn’t even like her in the first place and used her as a coverage. none of those had been true but he hadn’t had the opportunity to explain. she had yelled everything she wanted and left. she didn’t even pick her stuff up herself, sending a couple of her friends instead to erase every track of her ever living there with him. it had been six months and he was still a mess.

“ i should’ve never done that. “ he sobbed and buried his face deeper, hearing his friend’s heartbeat and trying to focus on it to get himself to calm down but failing miserably.

“ you know your relationship wasn’t perfect in the first place, won. stop blaming yourself and stop feeling guilty. it could’ve happened in better ways but i’m happy it happened nevertheless. at least you got yourself figured out at last. it hurt me to see you question yourself endlessly in your head about it. “ minhyuk stroked over his back up and down soothingly. he was right. that had been the only positive outcome of this whole shit show.

*

Before soyeon, wonho had been a virgin. she was the only girl that caught his eyes from the very first time they met, throughout their high school and then university onward. you never found the girl in long or puffy skirts. never a dress that screamed princess. in other people’s vocabulary, her outfits were always boyish, that she was a tomboy. he found her specifically hot and cool just because of that. and then there was her personality. firm, strong, and dominant. always beating wonho up in games that needed strength, both because she was stronger than him by nature and because he never used his muscles on her. ( something told him even if he did, he’d end up losing anyway! )

when they started dating, they both were kinda pushing back the final step, the having sex, for some reason. he didn’t know about her but for him, it was like he was overstepping his boundaries. that by touching her, he would do some kind of taboo and break the delicate thing that was their friendship. again, it had been her that had cupped his face and kissed him out of nowhere. it had felt good, of course it did. it was soyeon after all.

months went by and they only made out here and there until they decided to sleep together. needless to say, it was her that suggested it and set a date for.

when the day came, wonho had prepared everything. his apartment was clean, there were scented candles and flowers everywhere, lights dim, covers new and condoms in all tastes and varieties ready because he didn’t know what she liked and had bought one of everything. he had done everything he had read on the internet basically. just that the experience itself was nothing like he had read or heard or watched in porn movies. the making out part was perfect as always, kissing felt ecstatic and he loved it. undressing and worshiping her body all over was perfect too, she was very beautiful beyond his imagination. but when the final step came, when he had to enter her body and be the active one, it felt weird. so weird he couldn’t really feel anything before he came fast due to the extreme tightness of her body squeezing the life out of him. she didn’t really enjoy that part, either. said it felt painful even though wonho had loosened her body up with his fingers beforehand and that had been okay for both of them.

time went by and they tried to get a hold of the whole thing by doing it a few more times, but after a couple of months, they came to an agreement: to make out and give each other pleasure without the actual fucking part. if after the orgasm any of them felt like it, then they would do that as well. they never really did that last part for the rest of the many months they were together.

in all of that mess, he couldn’t help but feel useless as a man for his girl. he couldn’t give her what she must’ve liked if the blissed-out pleasure she felt while he fingered her said anything. he couldn’t explain it but him pushing his erection inside her body was just…it felt wrong. like he shouldn’t do it. they even tried the whole her riding him and sometimes when he was really drunk, it worked. or that was what she told him the next morning when the effect of the alcohol was gone and he was back on earth again. all in all, none of them were really happy with their sex life and they both knew it very intelligibly.

It was a friend’s birthday party, a _big big _one. soyeon said she had to pass because she was on a deadline for her work and had to work late. so that left him with minhyuk who quite literally ditched him the second they step foot inside the house.

there he met him. the boy that ruined his entire life and crashed the ceiling down on his head.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big man tittie committee enthusiasts, where you at? 
> 
> ps. it's not proof-read and it's 4 AM. bear with me juseyo~

The party was too loud and too crowded for his taste and state of mind. Just last night they had fought for the third time that week. it started with him not being able to get it up yet again and then she pushed him off saying she didn’t wanna be touched for now anymore and then nagged about whatever topic she could find. he didn’t blame her. he, as a boyfriend and her man, was extremely useless. wonho didn’t know just what the fuck was wrong with him. he had gone to the doctor his friends went to for their problems and he had said there was nothing wrong with his body, that everything was functioning the perfect way and it must be his mind that was too distracted and prevented him from getting hard. but what could possibly distract him when a girl as gorgeous as soyeon was right there in his arms, naked?

sighing deeply, he sipped on his drink. it had a weird difficult name and he really wasn’t an alcohol type of person but minhyuk got him this and he was gonna force it down his throat because the burn would at least sooth the chaos in his mind a bit. another round of cheerful screams and that was it. drink in hand, he made his way upstairs in hopes of finding somewhere he could have some peace and quiet and preferably some fresh air in a balcony he hoped to find.

he didn’t find a balcony and every room’s door was closed but one. peeking inside, wonho found it empty and figured he would just lay down a bit. no one was gonna come up here anyway when there was a whole party going on downstairs.

taking a last sip from the disgusting drink, he put the glass on the nightstand before slipping out of his shoes and lying down on the covers. it was soft and he felt it giving in under his weight when he let himself go on the bouncy bed. closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and fought the urge to let himself cry now that he was alone and the room blocked out all the noise from the world outside. he didn’t wanna be a burden to anyone but it seemed like he was just that to his girlfriend, stopping her from having someone who could please her needs the way she deserved. not long had passed since he came into the room when the door was opened abruptly. panicking quite literally from the sudden sound, he didn’t realize when he had sat up, eyes wide and looking at the tall, broad figure that was standing on the doorframe staring back at him with a confused expression.

“ oh hey. sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. “ the guy said, voice deep and hair a mess as he closed the door behind him slowly.

“ no, i’m sorry for coming in here without asking for permission. “ he replied, scooting to the edge of the king sized bed to reach for his shoes.

“ it’s okay! you can stay. i just wanted to take a break from the party. “ the guy pointed his thumb at the back, toward the door, gesturing toward the ‘party’

“ well, either way, i should leave so you can relax in your own room without an intruder. “ standing up, he tried to put his shoes on only to stumble on his own foot and land back on the bed like a two-year-old who didn’t know how to walk, yet.

the guy visibly fought to hide his grin from his miserable fail in the attempt of putting on his damn shoes but the sound of a chuckle left his lips nevertheless.

“ don’t laugh! i’m tipsy! “ he whined, pouting with a frown and ruffling his hair up in frustration as he looked up at the boy who was walking toward him.

sitting on the edge of the bed with half a meter between them, the boy held out his hand. “ i’m matthew. “

still pouting, he reached out to shake the offered hand. “ wonho. “

“ you’re really cute, wonho. but that’s a weak handshake for someone with a body like yours. “ matthew chuckled again and patted his pouty lips with his index finger once. “ stop pouting, it makes your lips look inviting and i’m not really in my right mind at the moment, either. “

wonho stared in puzzlement. “ w-why would my lips look inviting to you?! “

“ because they’re really beautiful in shape and i’m really gay. “ was the fast reply he got without a second of hesitation.

“ actually, you are overall a very beautiful fellow. i’m kind of jealous of your boyfriend. “ he said as he fixed a couple of misplaced black strands on wonho’s head smoothly, pushing the hair out of his forehead in the process. the feeling of his fingers rubbing over the skin of his face along with the compliment got wonho feel some kind of way.

“ aw! look at you blushing so prettily. “ matthew smiled at him with a gentle pinch to his cheek before he took his hand back.

“ i… “ he paused to cover his apparently red cheeks with both palms and honestly it was kind of a reaction to the pinch he had received out of nowhere. “ i don’t have a boyfriend. i’m straight. i got a girl. “ his body was starting to feel hot and he was kind of melting from being treated that way. why, he didn’t know.

“ pft, you’re far away from straight my friend. my gaydar never fails and it’s saying you’re 100% from the rainbow family. “

the words triggered him unreasonably and before he could control it, tears that gathered in his eyes in a split second, started rolling down on his cheeks. him still staring at the blurring face sitting next to him as his hands fell down.

wonho’s lip trembled and he bit down on it to stop appearing like such a loser. men weren’t supposed to be this emotional and what the hell was he even crying for?

“ why are you crying? i’m sorry. i don’t know what i said, but i’m sorry. “ matthew panicked at the sight as he closed the distance between them and pulled him into a tight hug, stroking over his hair ad his back in soothing strokes.

“ i’m useless. i can’t..i can’t please my girlfriend and you’re here telling me that i can’t even figure myself out after 25 years of living. “ resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder, he watched as his tears landed on his own hands between them.

“ you’re not useless. look at me, hey “ cupping his face, the latter made him look up and into his eyes, leaning back a tiny bit. “ you’re not useless. “ he repeated, searching in his eyes back and forth with his thumbs stroking over his skin softly. “ it can be very confusing, believe me i know, but there’s nothing wrong with making sense of it all a little later on in life. “ trying to wipe his tears with his pinkie finger, matthew pushed his hair that had fallen back into his face away again, raking his fingers through the strands repeatedly and resulting in his nerves to simmer down a bit.

“ sexuality is fluid, wonho. and of course, you can’t please her if you can’t get turned on by her body. it’s not your fault. it’s not your fault at all. “ the voice whispered right in front of his face with how close they were, mere inches between their lips.

“ but i love her. “ he sobbed like a kid, feeling utterly helpless as he looked down. “ how can i love her if i’m gay like you say i am? “ he couldn’t get his mind around the possibility. he was struggling with his body but…it wasn’t that he was..gay, right?

“ you can easily confuse platonic love for romance. it’s not uncommon. i’ve experienced it as well. before i realized i’m into men. “ he was reassured with a sweet smile as he got his tears wiped once more. maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the absolute helplessness or the mixture of both along with the years of being frustrated with how he couldn’t get off to images of pounding girls into oblivion like his friends did, but the words came out of his lips before he could process them: “ kiss me. “

Matthew’s eyes jumped between his eyes and lips for a few seconds before, without a word, he leaned in and kissed him. at first, it was a light touch of lips and nothing more. wonho dared to inch closer, to get rid of the few centimeters between them until their thighs were touching. he still had his eyes open, looking at the man kissing him with eyes closed and his fingers that were blocking the side of his vision where they were cupping his face.

fingers of one of the big hands traveled through his hair at his nape and tugged slightly, sending a tiny shock through his body he hadn’t experienced before but felt kind of good, exciting. closing his eyes, he allowed himself to catch the latter’s bottom lip between his still closed ones, and press on it with a bit more pressure. he wanted to deepen the kiss, to know if it still felt the same and as good as he felt when he was kissing Soyeon but the image of his girlfriend suddenly coming to the front of his eyes resulted in him stopping everything altogether as he leaned back abruptly, breaking the kiss and staring at the dumbfounded boy in front of him with widened eyes.

“ what? “ matthew asked, his fingers still in wonho’s hair and the hand that had cupped his cheek held in the air due to the surprise.

“ i..i can’t. “ he said, standing up in a heartbeat and eyes wandering around the room not knowing what he should do with himself. “ i have a girlfriend. i can’t be here kissing you. “ his body started shaking from the onslaught of thoughts that were only a depiction of his ongoing inner battle with himself.

the taller stood up after him, only now wonho could see just how much taller and bigger than him he was and he was considered broad himself!

“ i’m not forcing you into this but shouldn’t you use this to figure out whether you really like being with a man better than a woman? how much longer do you think you can keep your relationship together if you can’t please your partner fully? at least this way, if you really are gay which i think you are, you can explain it to her rationally without unnecessary heartbreaks. “

the latter crossed the distance and stood in front of him, his index finger and thumb bringing up his face by his chin.

“ .. i don’t know… “ he whispered, refusing to look at the man even though his face was brought up. what if he enjoyed it? what then? he couldn’t just break up with Soyeon like that just because he was gay. they loved each other.

seconds ticked by as he felt the latter’s hot breath ghosting on his lips. seeing how close they were, wonho panicked and pushed him away with both palms pushing on his chest as he turned to the side and walked for the door to get out before he gave in to the crippling temptation.

he was stopped just when he was about to push down on the knob with the fingers that wrapped around his hand on the steel handle. he could feel the warmth of the man behind him radiating through his shirt on his back.

“ you’re gonna leave barefoot? “ the raspy voice whispered next to his ear. his face was so close, so so close, if wonho just tilted his head to the side and back a bit, he could-..

with his body facing the closed door and the taller towering over him from the back, wonho did just that as he couldn’t keep in the urge anymore and, after turning his head to the side where he could feel the hot breath against his ear, he started kissing the man vigorously, his tongue immediately escaping his mouth and dancing with the other’s in a haste. it felt so good, so fucking good and he felt the blood rushing between his legs and his jeans becoming uncomfortable with how he was getting hard from only kissing another man. he moaned. right there and then he moaned to the way he was being ravished as his fingers of his other hand traveled up and through the other’s brown hair, pulling his face even closer to depend the kiss further as his other hand pushed down on the doorknob uncontrollably and opened it, the noise of the party and the bass immediately filling the room from the slight seam.

matthew forced the door closed again and turned its lock without breaking the kiss before he simply turned him around, pushing wonho’s back to the door with a rather loud bang. the tall figure towered over him, making him feel so small in comparison, as his muscles and veins bulged through the loose tank top he was wearing.

“ stay. i’ll show you how it should really feel like. “ the voice tempted him further as a leg traveled between his legs and created friction on his crotch.

moaning embarrassingly loud, wonho bit on his lip hard to make himself shut up as he threw his head back from the feeling and let it hit the wooden surface a little painfully.

swallowing hard with a dry mouth, he closed and opened his eyes to regain a bit control over his actions but failed again. shaky fingers reached out for the latter’s neck as he circled his arms around it and pulled him down into another heated kiss, one that was almost too must to handle with how arousing it was.

he let matthew lead the kiss and whimpered more and more in the unquenchable need to have him closer, to feel him everywhere. the sensation was so foreign to him, yet so addicting that he wanted to beg to be touched. but he slapped himself in his head, telling his subconscious to shut the fuck up already with the various pictures it was coming up with as he kissed harder. there was no way he was gonna ask this guy to lead them back to the bed, no way.

he was pressed more into the door as the thigh between his legs started moving and creating more friction by rubbing over his clothed erection, resulting in him getting more desperate by each passing second. his fingers traveled through the brown strands as he tugged at them and got matthew as close as humanly possible to melt more into the contact. he felt euphoric and wanted this moment, this pleasing sensation, to last forever. was it how it was really supposed to be when you kissed? to make you wanna jump without thinking into the fog, not knowing where you’d land? he didn’t know.

“ fuck “ he broke the kiss with a smooching sound and buried his face in the firm chest, moaning at the friction on his length and wanting nothing but to have some kind of release, but too scared to ask for anything because what if he really liked everything they were going to do? his whole life would turn upside down if that were to happen. would his parents be okay with it? would Soyeon leave him or could they work things out? how were they supposed to work things out if he was ga-..

lips attached to the skin of his neck and nibbled on it so deliciously, wonho’s eyes fluttered open and worries forgotten in an instant. unwrapping one arm from the taller’s neck, he clutched at the black tank top and craned his neck to give the other better access at making him feel good even though it was probably gonna leave a mark. he didn’t care, it felt too fucking good. he didn’t even know he had such a sensitive spot on his neck. he was afraid he’d cum just from this if mattew continued on licking, sucking and biting on the spot for much longer.

the latter’s hands that were keeping his hips pressed to the door till then, let go as he crouched down a bit. wonho didn’t have time to register before he was lifted up in the air with a yelp, his legs wrapping around the taller’s hips and locking at the ankles on his back on instinct.

matthew let go of his thighs, keeping him in place with his hips pressing him into the hard surface of the door, as his fingers tugged at the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing, pulling it over his head in a swift move and throwing it to the side. wonho was a little shaken from getting undressed by another man, a stranger he didn’t know at all, but eased up a bit when the latter got rid of his shirt too and pressed their naked chests together. it sent a shiver down his spine, the warmth rising something from the pit of his stomach he wasn’t familiar with.

the taller didn’t waste a second to stop and breathe at all, continuously worshiping his skin everywhere he could reach. from his neck to his jawline, to his cheeks, he kissed him all over, never neglecting his lips, before he got to his shoulders and nibbled on them, too. wonho was feeling extremely coy to admit to how every touch was setting him ablaze. his nails scratched over the tanned back when matthew bucked up into him and he felt the huge bulge through the sweatpants the man was wearing pressing into his jeans-clad butt.

hissing, he licked over his lips and wondered why his insides contracted at the action and he was perturbed further when he contracted and twitched again at another buck.

“ i’m…confused. why am i.. “ he didn’t know how to say it, it was embarrassing to put it into words.

“ is it pulsating inside you wonho? “ the latter asked boldly like it was not a big deal at all as he brushed his fingers over his erection and bucked up again.

biting on his lip hard and whimpering at the sensation, he nodded hesitantly before another moan broke the near silence of the room when his nipple was pinched gently.

“ yes, moan for me like that. you sound so so beautiful. do you want to go to the bed? “ his thumb kept rubbing over the sensitive bud as he looked at him for a reply while he was panting to get his head to work again, enough to muster a reply.

“ yea, just let me down so i can walk. “

“ no need to walk baby. “ matthew just tightened his hold on his thighs as he simply leaned back, taking wonho’s body with him to the bed just like that. to say that he was busting from the embarrassment of being carried the way _he _always carried Soyeon around was an understatement.

“ your blushing face is just so fucking cute, you have no idea! “ the latter laughed and pinched his cheek like he had before, after he placed him down on the sheets carefully and hovered over him.

“ shut up! “ he mumbled and felt his face becoming even redder when matthew just leaned down and got their erections rubbing against each other.

“ are you feeling shy wonho? or are you uncomfortable? i’ll stop whenever you tell me to. just say it and i will, promise. “ the boy on top of him said after lifting his crotch off of his when he saw the twitch on his face.

“ i don’t know how i’m feeling, just that it’s all really new. before, every touch was strange, like i was doing what i wasn’t supposed to, but now it’s all natural.. like the way it should be and it scares the shit out of me. “ his voice was shaking when he said those words, hands reaching out for the face above him to shut the train of his thoughts with another breath-taking kiss. fortunately, the person who was crumbling down his walls was quite compliant to his wish, easily doing what he asked for without a word in return.

the hand that was cupping the side of his face traveled down on his skin. fingertips ghosting on his neck, his chest, brushing over his nipple and making him arch his back in response as he moaned into the kiss, digging deeper into the hotness of the later’s mouth as, in return, his tongue was sucked on with vigor and just making him forget himself. the hand brought his awareness back when his jeans were undone and fingertips pushed past the waistband of his underwear. leaning back and breaking the kiss, matthew paused and looked at him in the eye. “ should i stop? “

it took him long seconds of devastation when he finally shook his head. his hands tightening in the latter’s hair and on the muscular bicep as he tried to push the knowledge that he was the boyfriend of a girl to the back of his mind. the pleasure was just too much and he wanted more, way more.

fingers got wrapped around his erection, stroking along it slowly and pulling needy gasps and moans and whimpers out of him. was it supposed to be this way? to make him arch his back so deep and thrust up into the warm hand that was squeezing his burning hot length just with the right amount of pressure?

matthew leaned down and closed his mouth around his nipple, sucking and grazing his teeth over the sensitive bud, making wonho to tug at his hair to get him away from his chest only to be pushed back right after because the feeling was bittersweetly addicting and he didn’t know what he really wanted at that point. his mouth was watering in a need he wasn’t aware of and he didn’t wanna have the pictures in his head become any more vivid than they already were. he contracted again and twitched right after, a desperate cry leaving his parted mouth, too loud for where they were sneakily fooling around.

“ do you want me to make you feel even better? to prove to you that i’m thinking right about you? “ the voice said on top of him as his pants were being dragged down from his legs. he only registered a second later that he wasn’t wearing his underwear either anymore but it didn’t feel nearly half as awkward as it always felt when they undressed with Soyeon.

he didn’t reply and the latter didn’t really seem to expect one either when he reached out for the nightstand and got a condom and a bottle.

“ wh-what are you going to do? “ his eyes widened and he automatically pulled his legs together, narrowing around matthew’s waist who was sitting between them.

“ i’m gonna make you feel good with my finger. or fingers. let’s see how much you can take at first, okay? “

the condom was ripped out and it was pulled over the taller’s middle finger as he poured some lube on it. wonho was trembling and couldn’t hide it but he had gone this far and his curiosity wasn’t letting him back down now. he was only scared it was gonna hurt.

“ does it hurt? “ he asked, also feeling a bit squeamish but he had just showered before the party so it would be better than nothing.

“ i’ll make sure it won’t and you can always tell me if it does. “ the stranger who was really considerate regarding everything, said before scooting back on the sheets a bit until his erection was right into matthew’s face.

“ relax your body, wonho. i’ll take care of you. it’ll just feel a bit unfamiliar at first. “

lips were closed around the tip as the latter sucked intently, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing over the slit with his tongue repeatedly. wonho’s legs that he had spread previously, were pulled together again, caging the other’s head between his thighs as he tugged at the brown strands rather hard subconsciously. his head was thrown back to the sheets and his back arched deeply when he felt the lubed up, a condom-covered finger circling around his entrance. his body contracted again along with a twitch in the hot cave surrounding him as the pad of the finger pushed in ever so slowly. a stretched out low groan left the depth of his throat with the burn that accompanied the best feeling he had ever felt in his sexual life. the slide was unfamiliar but it was…it seemed right. like it was the way it was supposed to be. he wasn’t feeling wary of everything he was doing or the things that were being done to him anymore. he only felt pleasure. lots of it.

“ spread your legs and relax baby. “ matthew said with a hand on his thigh as he lead him to do as he said, fingers stroking over his muscular thigh up and down as he kept on sucking him like a professional. Soyeon had never made him feel like this before even though wonho didn’t think there was many ways in giving a blow job after all.

upon spreading his legs, the single digit pushed deeper inside until it wasn’t going any further. he felt already full if he was being honest. letting him catch his breath for a few seconds, matthew kissed his inner thigh, bit on it playfully and licked over it right after when wonho gasped.

“ you ready for firework? “ the latter asked with a mischievous grin.

“ what do yo- “ oh he didn’t need to talk further than that as he quite literally saw fireworks, dots of white painting the backs of his eyelids, when the guy rubbed over some spot inside him. his legs were pulled together again without him even realizing it and he had released himself just like that. just from a single stab to something that felt so fucking good he wanted to cry from the influx of sensations it brought. it took him minutes to calm down completely and he had to hiss when the taller started to pull his finger out slowly only to push it in again.

“ w-wait, i..fuck..matth-ew….” he couldn’t deny that the oversensitivity didn’t feel bad, not at all. it only made it all more intense than it already was and at that point, wonho was in for anything it seemed.

“ you are _such _a fucking wet dream, wonho. watch me ask you out after you’ve figured things out on your side! “ the guy cooed for him as he started to thrust his finger with a slightly faster pace, still curled and rubbing over that damn spot nearly every time. wonho wasn’t really aware of his surroundings anymore. begging for something he couldn’t even understand and crying the words he even couldn’t hear with how his ears had given out due to the pleasure minutes prior. he felt like he was being stretched more, that he was feeling more full but it felt good so he didn’t stop anything. he wanted….he wanted more.

“ more, fucking more, please. “ he cried out, tears blurring his vision for a bit before going away again.

“ i’m already three fingers inside you baby. if you want more i can only offer you the final step. “ matthew said, grazing his teeth over his hipbone and looking up at him from where he was between his legs still.

“ okay. just..make me feel good, please. i want it all. “ if he knew what he was really saying, he would demand the earth to open and swallow him whole. but, he didn’t. he only knew that this wasn’t enough. his insides were contracting for more, his erection twitching and refusing to release a second time before he felt himself being filled to the brim. how his body knew to demand those things even though he had no prior knowledge or daydreams about any of these before, was a mystery.

it only clicked and brought him back to earth when matthew was sitting on his knees between his legs, condom-covered erection positioning and pressing on his entrance.

wonho’s eyes fluttered open and all kinds of alarms went off in his head as he propped up on his elbows and nearly screamed ‘stop’

“ i-i’m sorry…i didn’t know what i was saying..i… “ tears gathered in his eyes again, rolling down in no time as he stared at the position he was at. completely naked, under a guy way bigger than him, his legs spread for him to be taken in the back. the erection that was about to enter him double the size of his own with angry veins and all and he just wanted to hide and cry for eternity because just what kind of a man was he…

“ i’m sorry, i can’t do this. “ he sobbed, tears jumping out as he sat up and scooted back on the bed, legs pulled up to his chest as he tried to cover his private parts the best he could.

“ hey, shhh, it’s okay. we won’t. if you don’t want to, we won’t. “ metthew didn’t come close but reached out with his long arm and stroked over his head sweetly.

“ do you wanna get dressed, wonho? “ the voice asked him softly as he hid his face into the space between his chest and knees.

“ yes. “ he said shakily.

“ okay. i’m gonna give you your clothes and then we’ll get dressed. i can both stay with you afterward or leave. whichever you want. “

nodding, he didn’t dare to lift his head since he knew there would be a naked man walking around the room to pick up the articles of their clothing and only looked up when he was told that the latter was already dressed and he’d turn around for him to put his on.

“ i’m done. “ he said once he wore everything with tears and jelly-like trembling limbs.

matthew didn’t hesitate in walking around the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling him into his embrace. wonho circled his arms around him as well, crying into the latter’s crook of neck with such desperation and such fear that he didn’t know was possible.

“ i’m useless, i told you i’m useless. i’m sorry. “ he sobbed but was only hushed and told he wasn’t and there was nothing he should be sorry for. at some point, matthew laid them both down and raked his fingers through his hair until he fell asleep with tears still streaming down and leaving salty paths behind on his pale skin.

.

.

.

.

“ wonho, wonhoi wake up buddy. “

the familiar sound of his friend tore him out of the sweet blackness that he was surrounded with. minhyuk was sitting on the edge of the bed, in the stranger’s room he had fallen asleep in the arms of the man that was no longer there.

remembering the events of several hours ago, he got teary again and started shaking insanely. the shift in his demeanor was so intense that it drained all blood from his friend’s face as he reached out for him and helped him sit up, asking him again and again what was wrong and if he was in pain anywhere.

“ m-min.. “ his voice cracked with the first repeated tear as he reached out and hugged his best friend in a crushing hug for dear life. “ min.. “ he cried out again, feeling utterly disgusted with himself.

minhyuk hugged him just as tight, burying his fingers in wonho’s strands of hair at the back of his head and rubbing his fingertips on his scalp just the way he loved it most and helped to calm him down fastest.

“ what is it buddy? tell me. “ it was obvious the latter was trying to sound calm and collected for his sake.

“ i’m such a piece of trash. i… “ he didn’t even wanna say it. he didn’t wanna fucking say it.“ i cheated on Soyeon. “ and then he sobbed as loud as a man could embarrassingly do. it didn’t take long for him, for the intense sobs and the disgust, to make him jump up and run for the bathroom that had its door open and throw all the contents of his stomach up. minhyuk only sat there, rubbing over his back and looking after his mess like he always had when he lost it. there was no turning back. he had loved the way the stranger had made him feel and he had cheated on his girlfriend along the way of finding his identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it kinda hurt to write this since i can feel it with every bone in my body. the confusion i mean.  
anyways, stream [Love U](https://open.spotify.com/album/4ssE26euGGqF4QUbWhzvCj?si=HCBHtfI9SD2cwtOZ64KDtw) because it's just such a BOP and yes we all know it's actually Fuck U ;) 
> 
> also, you can follow me on IG for the fic page i have  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)


	3. Three

Hyungwon woke up to the streaks of sunlight peaking through the seams of their black curtains. turning around, he found the bed empty and grimaced when he saw the remnants of last night a stranger had left on their sheets. he always hated it the next morning when he had to face the fact that he had touched someone he didn’t know the first thing about. sometimes they didn’t even want to tell hyunwoo and him their names which they respected.

“ babe, you’re awake? “

he heard the voice of his lover from the hallway before he appeared at the doorframe. he groaned in response, turning around to lay on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow.

“ i’m tired of this, hyunwoo. “ he mumbled into its black sheet, a sigh so deep leaving the depths of his heart.

his boyfriend for three years walked around the bed and sat on the edge by his side. ghosting the tips of his fingers on hyungwon’s naked back, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his black hair.

“ i really thought this one would say goodbye at least. he looked really laid back so i wasn’t expecting him to sneak out first thing in the morning like some thief again. “ the older said with an equal sigh as he raked his hand through hyungwon’s hair.

turning his head to the side and with half of his face still buried in the pillow and hidden from sight, he looked up at the half-naked body of his well-built lover.

“ he probably looked like it because he was wasted and horny. they’re all the same. “ he sighed again and crawled closer, resting his head on hyunwoo’s thigh instead, looking up at him. reaching out a hand, hyungwon caressed his boyfriend jaw as a smile appeared on the corners of his mouth.

“ what? “ the other asked, chuckling quietly as he grasped his hand and kissed the back of it with his plump lips gently.

“ nothing. i just love you a lot. “ his smile grew bigger at the feeling of soft lips on the skin of his hand again.

“ i love you a lot, too. “ hyunwoo isolated hyungwon’s index finger as he kissed the tip of the bony digit and guided it down toward his face, making it land on the younger’s plump ones, an indirect kiss.

their little moment was ripped apart by the alarm going off, showing that it was time for the day to start.

“ wash up, i’ll prepare breakfast. “ his boyfriend’s gentle voice said as fingers didn’t seem to want to get out of his hair.

humming in reply and quite literally forcing his body to not fall back asleep due to the calm the caresses were washing over him, hyungwon sat up and pulled hyunwoo into a loose hug.

“ hmmm,,,traitor. you washed up without me. “ he sniffed the addicting scent of the man’s cologne he always sprayed on himself right after the shower and smiled into the crook of his neck.

“ you were sleeping so beautifully and i just didn’t have the heart to wake you up. but i was feeling a bit squeamish so… “ the other’s voice lowered toward the end and he, once again, was reminded by the fact that just how much the both of them didn’t really like this one night stand thing.

leaning back, he smiled reassuringly and brushed the short black strands of hair out of hyunwoo’s hair, sliding the pad of his thumb over his eye carefully and loving the feeling. the latter closed his eyes on instinct and opened them a second later, focusing on him and him only. without another word, hyungwon pressed his lips on the older’s temple in a long-lasting kiss before he got out of bed in all of his naked glory.

walking out of the shower wrapped in the bathrobe, he noticed hyunwoo had changed the sheets while he was gone. he smiled from ear to ear to the additional refreshing scent that was filling the room and probably their entire apartment, courtesy to hyunwoo taking time to push back the curtains and opening the windows that had the view of the central park. singing one of ed sheeran’s songs he couldn’t remember the title of, he rubbed his hair aggressively with a small towel and threw the fluffy material on a chair once it wasn’t dripping wet anymore.

he started getting dressed and was halfway through styling his hair into something slightly acceptable when the scent of coffee tickled his nose. humming in pleasure, he clicked his tongue at the reflection of the dangling undone tie around his collar before he gave in to his desire and walked toward the kitchen.

“ i was thinking about something in the shower. “ he started hesitantly as he tried to knot the tie again, walking the few remaining steps to the island. his boyfriend glanced at him briefly as he poured coffee into their two mugs and hummed in response.he was already dressed up fully, ready to go.

“ what if we tried to find someone who’s willing to handle us both permanently? “ hyungwon tip-toed around the subject, scared that hyunwoo was gonna think he wasn’t happy enough with what they’ve got going. he was happy, euphoric even, but it felt like there was always something_, someone, _missing.

once done with the job at hand, the older walked toward him, stopping right in front of him as he patted his hands away from the tie and started knotting it for him.

“ like a sex contract or something? “ hyunwoo asked while his fingers did the tie perfectly well with little to no effort. why couldn’t he ever do it himself? what was so hard about knotting a tie?!

“ no baby..like..” pausing, he licked over his lips as he contemplated whether he really wanted to get into the topic that early in the morning when they both had little time left before they had to rush out to their jobs.

a soft kiss to his lips brought him back form the depth of his mind as the older’s gentle face filled his eyesight fully.

“ like adding a third person to our relationship? “ hyunwoo said it for him, sounding like the idea wasn’t new to him at all.

“ y-yeah..that.. “ he stuttered awkwardly and cleared his throat right after to cover the embarrassment as he circled around his boyfriend and wrapped his fingers around the hot mug, lifting it.

turning around, the older followed him and did the same, taking a sip unlike him who was blowing over the dark liquid.

“ i thought about it, too, a couple of months back. “ he heard the latter say as they looked at each other, both feeling a bit hesitant and careful somehow.

“ i have nothing against it but i’m kind of scared the guy will get in between us. you know, in case of us not choosing the right person. “ hyunwoo said what was on his mind as he sat behind the table and took a bite of the previously-prepared waffles.

“ i’m scared, too, if i’m being honest. what if you end up loving the guy more than me and like..leave with him…” hyungwon said quietly, biting on his cheek and thumb fumbling with the edge of the mug with his head low.

the fork was let go of on the island with a louder sound than necessary as the older stood up and was in front of him again in a matter of seconds. taking the mug from his hands and putting it on the counter behind him, hyunwoo lifted his chin and wasted no time in capturing his lips in a breath-taking kiss. wrapping his arms around the older’s waist, he pulled him closer as they tilted their heads just the right way to deepen the kiss, humming in each other's mouths lowly. with a last bite to his lower lip and the smooch that followed right after, his boyfriend stopped the kiss to reassure him. “ i’m never going to love anyone more than you and i’m most definitely not going anywhere. “

pulling him into a firm embrace, hyunwoo kissed his temple.

“ let’s make a deal. since we clearly can’t go any longer with these one-night stands who think we’ll eat them alive if they stay enough for us to wake up, we’ll try and find someone decent and nice to add to the love we have going on. but if at any point one of us isn’t comfortable with the person, whatever the reason may be, we’ll just end things with them. “

resting his chin on the older’s shoulder he processed the words for a couple of seconds before starting to talk as his jaw moved against the other’s skin.

“ deal. but if anyone tries to steal you from me, i’ll always be ready to murder. “

hyunwoo laughed at his silliness before he told him they should eat the waffles before they’re ruined as he had made such effort in making them. the rest of the breakfast and their walk to the subway station was filled about their random jokes and conversations about the schedules they had ahead of them before they parted ways on different stops for the day. both of them couldn’t help but feel excited and kind of scared at the same time, looking forward to when they could finally find the missing piece to their puzzle.


End file.
